


Smart and Brainy

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Comedy, F/M, Filk, Friends to Lovers, Insults, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Parody, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is really upset with Ron's choice of new girlfriend... And decides to clearly spell out the differences between herself and Lavender. A song filk to "Naughty Baby" from Gershwin's "Crazy For You."</p><p>Smart and brainy, smart and brainy<br/>Don't you know, Ron?<br/>If you thought your girl is her, you're such a <br/>Moron<br/>She will suck your face off like a dementor<br/>Later, she will give your place to that new centaur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart and Brainy

**Author's Note:**

> "Smart and Brainy" filked to "Naughty Baby" from Gershwin's "Crazy For You." Originally filked May 2006.

  
_SCENE: Very, very upset about Ron going out with Lavender, Hermione decides to come up to him and talk about how Lavender is so stupid_  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
If you want a girl without the lights on  
One who cannot add up two plus two  
Someone who will always call you "Won-Won"  
Lavender's the girl for you  
  
But if you'd prefer someone who's brighter  
Somebody you know will always care  
Pulls all nighters  
Behind those books I'm there  
  
Smart and brainy, smart and brainy  
Don't you know, Ron?  
If you thought your girl is her, you're such a   
Moron  
  
She will suck your face off like a dementor  
Later, she will give your place to that new centaur  
  
If you're fond of girls of blonde who know not a thing  
Be prepared, their only care is to have a fling  
So, you'll never have a real love 'til you see  
Who's smart and brainy, smart and brainy  
Just like me  
  
We all know she wants to go to Uranus, dear  
After all, at Yule Ball she got ter Seamus, here  
So, you'll never have a real love 'til you see  
Who's smart and brainy, smart and brainy  
  
 **RON:**  
Smart and brainy, smart and brainy  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Smart and brainy  
Smart and brainy  
Smart and brainy  
And that's me


End file.
